Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of demodulating a control channel and a data channel in a wireless communication system and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) system is designed with a frame structure having a TTI (transmission time interval) of 1 ms and data requirement latency time for a video application is 10 ms.
Yet, with the advent of a new application such as real-time control and tactile internet, 5G technology in the future requires data transmission of lower latency and it is anticipated that 5G data requirement latency time is going to be lowered to 1 ms.
However, the legacy frame structure of 1 ms TTI is unable to satisfy the 1 ms data requirement latency. 5G aims to provide data latency reduced as much as 10 times compared to the legacy data latency.